


RWBY: Mom AU

by SongBird_567



Category: RWBY
Genre: Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: In a nice, peaceful AU setting, the hefty (fat, this is fat fetish stuff) mothers of team RWBY enjoy a calm and gentle life. They spend time together swapping gossip and sharing recipes.Follow the various families as they juggle their daily lives through a sweltering summer. See how Raven integrates back into the Xiao Long/Rose household with the helping hand of Summer, watch Kali spoil everyone's daughters rotten, see the cold hearts of the Schnee Manor thaw, and warm with the power of love and like...a lot of snacks.FAT STUFF HERE. They aren't getting super fat but they're hefty/plump/adorable
Relationships: Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Jacques Schnee/Willow Schnee, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Kudos: 8





	RWBY: Mom AU

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a few months and have had a blast doing it. I hope you all enjoy!

Series: RWBY  
Characters: Raven Branwen, Summer Rose, Kali Belladonna, Willow Schnee, Tai Yang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose  
Contains: Fatties, romance and wholesome stuff with a _little_ drama

A passion project I've been working on for the past few months. I hope you enjoy!  
\----

It was a warm summer day in a quaint little suburban neighborhood. The sun shone down on the city while birds chirped and sang their songs. Inside the Belladonna home, Kali and her fellow moms sat in the living room. A table was loaded with snacks and a few bottles of wine, quite a few of them emptied. 

Kali smiled brightly and poured herself another glass. “I tried a few new recipes for our snacks this time. What do you think?” She asked and looked to her left and right. Summer Rose occupied the couch to Kali’s left. The two had been close friends for many years now having hit it off as soon as Tai brought her over for a dinner party one evening. Their friendship started with just bumping into each other around town, hosting playdates for their daughters, and exchanging recipes and parenting tips. They quickly became the best of friends, and related on almost every level. To Summer’s left was Raven Branwen, Tai’s first wife who had run away soon after their daughter Yang had been born. Kali was trying to become friends with her, but the woman was a hard nut to crack. Still, Kali wouldn’t give up, if she were prone to giving up then she would have never become friends with Willow, the woman on her right. The Schnee matriarch occupied (and filled) her seat. Willow was certainly a cold and a little snobbish sometimes, but Kali was the type who wanted to be kind to all she met. So after a few months, the two were able to reach a point Kali considered friendship. If Kali could get the icy Schnee to warm up to her then she could do so with anyone.

Summer smiled and nodded. “I really do love the recipe for the lemon cake. It’s safe to say you know your way around the kitchen better than any of those TV chefs.” Summer said and took another bite from the tangy treat. Summer loved sampling the foods Kali made. Ever since they became friends, they often found themselves in the kitchen together. Whether it was for fun, practice, or to feed someone, the two made a formidable duo of chefs. They would even go so far as to call themselves a pair of supermoms. Summer was also just happy to spend time with her friends. Yes, keeping up with housework was a handful sometimes, but she still found the time for the little mom get-togethers. These were events held every week where the moms gathered together, ate snacks, drank wine, and just had fun talking for a few hours. Summer was especially happy to bring her old friend Raven along. Things at home had been rather…complicated. Once Raven ran off she was quick to Tai’s side to help him cope. The poor man was crushed when she left, so Summer hung around to help him with the house and Yang. Then one thing lead to another and they were married and with child. Now with Raven home again, she felt a complex cocktail of emotions. First off, she was joyous her old friend was alive and well, then she felt sad for both her husband who seemed to have old wounds opened up again, and feeling like she betrayed her old friend by marrying her ex. Still, Tai and Summer allowed Raven back into their lives and family…for the most part. Summer was absolutely fine and thought it would do great for everyone, but Tai was quite cold and distant to her. This resulted in Raven seeming quite upset too. She had to have had a reason to come home and found her husband remarried and with an extra daughter, not to mention her own daughter who hardly knew her. So that’s why she dragged Raven, almost literally, here to have a fun evening. 

“Your cooking is delicious as always Kali. I just hope the wine I brought is a good pairing.” Willow added and took a sip from her glass. “Jacques procured a few cases on a recent business trip of his. I enjoy the flavor quite a lot myself, but hope it isn’t overpowering for…some.” Willow said and cast a glance at Summer. Despite the woman’s size, she tended to be a lightweight. Willow Schnee was the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and married Jacques in her early twenties. From then on they both ran the business together with Jacques handling more of the traveling as Willow had developed a homebody after having her three children. 

Raven looked down at the plate that rested on her meaty thigh. She slowly lifted a cupcake to her lips and took a bite. Sweets normally weren’t her preferred snack, but with all the stress she had dealt with the sweet taste was welcomed. “It’s very good. All of it is.” Raven murmured and looked across the table. Kali really went over the top in preparing the snacks, sandwiches with homemade bread, chips with dip she claimed was a family recipe for over five generations, baked treats ranging from sweets like cupcakes, cookies, and cinnamon rolls to steamed meat buns, boiled shrimp, deviled eggs, and deep-fried calamari. With snacks like these, it was no wonder these women were so fat…and also why Raven had been packing on the pounds lately.

The simple suburban life had quite an impact on the figures of each mother, Kali and Summer, being the largest by a large estimate. Each possibly weighed in at six hundred pounds. Their bodies were layered with soft fat and their appetites were quite voracious to say the least. Willow was smaller than the two, but only by one or two hundred pounds if even that. Raven was shocked to see Summer so large since their last meeting, but after witnessing how much she cooked it all made sense. Willow wasn’t all that surprising thanks to her wealth, but what Raven never could have expected was her own body growing soft.

Raven was of an average build when she ran away from her home…Tai and her daughter Yang. She wasn’t ready to be a mother and acted selfishly. So seventeen years later she shamefully returned home. The guilt had been eating her alive and she wanted to try and make amends. Seeing Tai remarried was both a shock yet at the same time not. She fell for the man with more kindness and charm than any other person she had met. So it was no wonder he found love with another. Tai was even forgiving enough to let her move back in, but for a month now he had still been cold to her. Not so much as an “I love you”, “glad you’re back”, or even a kiss. Just a single hug after a long talk. Now back at her home, she was in a more stationary life with far more food than she was used to. Thanks to Summer’s cooking Raven had put on a hundred and fifty pounds, her flat stomach now filling her lap with a soft mass of blubber. She squeezed her thigh and grimaced as her fingers sank into the flab. Even her ass and boobs had gotten bigger, the former being plump and round while the latter was padded and curvaceous. There was no simple way of getting rid of the weight either. So much food, her emotions, and no place to work out had the extra padding stuck like glue.

“Raven?” Kali’s voice sounded and snapped Raven away from her thoughts. “I asked how things at home were doing?” She had tried to get the woman’s attention for a minute now but it seemed Raven was in too deep of thought.

Raven rubbed the back of her head, a flabby arm jiggled with the motion. “It’s been…” Raven sighed and took a drink from her wine. “It hasn’t been easy. Summer has done her best to make me feel at home, Ruby is nice to me, and Yang and I have been talking more. Tai just…”

“Tai is processing a lot just like you.” Summer said and rubbed Raven’s shoulder. “Just keep at it and you two will be passed this in no time. I just know you will.” Summer comforted and tried to cheer her old friend up. 

Willow looked into her glass of wine before she finished it off. “Hmm…You should just take this one step at a time. This isn’t a thing that can be forced.” Willow murmured and poured herself another glass. “Jacques and I have had our fair share of rough patches, and even now we walk on thin ice around each other. Stress can make you irritable to the point you’ll snap at someone you care about. Do little things to try and get closer. Tai is a smart man, he’ll pick up on it and do the same. Perhaps in a month, you’ll at least get a hug.” 

The room fell silent for a moment. “Willow, I don’t know for sure but I think you give good advice when you’re drunk,” Kali said which caused her and summer to burst into laughter. She even managed a small chuckle from Raven.

Willow blushed and looked away. “I just want to help our new friend is all…but thank you,” Willow replied and stuffed some shrimp into her mouth. She was never the type to delve into emotional support, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t try every now and again.

Summer nodded and looked at Raven. “See, aren’t you glad you came now? We’re all here to be friends so relax, eat up, just let it all out.” Summer encouraged and leaned forward to fix herself another plate.

Raven couldn’t help but crack a smile. “The only thing I’m going to let out is my gut when this belt breaks.” Raven joked as the other laughed along with her.

“My food is known to do that,” Kali said after she recovered from her laughter, a few lingering jiggles shaking her belly. “Not just for us but for our kids too. I think I spoiled the girls a wee bit too much.”

“Hmm not quite. Winter and Weiss have always been chubby. Too many snacks around the house.” Willow interjected. “Though it was your Thanksgiving dinner that caused Winter to rip her favorite blouse.” Willow reminded Kali while also leaving out the fact she ripped her skirt at the very same meal.

Summer giggled nervously before clearing her throat. “I fear I’m to blame too. I do so much baking around the house that Ruby and Yang plumped right up.” Summer admitted. She couldn’t help herself though, cooking was one of her passions and also her coping method when she was down in the dumps. That little trait rubbed off on her daughters as well. 

“Plump is an understatement.” Raven retorted. “Yang is a third of my age and probably three times my weight. Guess I’m catching up though.” Raven sighed and grabbed her paunch. 

Kali rubbed her immense gut slowly. “Well as long as everyone is happy and can move it’s alright. As moms, we just want the people we love to be happy. If a tasty meal is what brings that then I don’t have a single regret!”

Summer and Willow agreed with their faunus friend while Raven once again looked down into her glass. “Yeah…if I can make them happy I won’t have a single regret.”

——

Raven sighed and rubbed the back of her head. “I had too much wine…” She murmured as she waddled down the sidewalk, her steps feeling a little more wobbly than usual. When she went over to Kali’s, she didn’t expect the little get-together to last a few hours. Guess that was normal for a weekend?

Summer giggled as she waddled beside Raven. “Really? I feel just fine.” The heftier mom replied, her increased weight allowing her to handle more alcohol despite formerly being a lightweight in more ways than one. “It was pretty fancy stuff so maybe there was more kick to it?” She shrugged and glanced over at Raven. “Are you going to be ok?”

“Yeah yeah I’ll be fine. Just going to sit down when we get home.” Saying home still felt odd to Raven. She was hoping it would get easier with time, but it was still so weird and almost foreign to her tongue. Raven wiped some sweat from her brow and groaned. It was almost sunset and still so hot. She had no clue how anyone could handle this heat, especially Summer. The woman was three times the size of Raven, and didn’t seem to mind the oppressive heat. Thankfully the Xiao Long/Rose household was only two away from Kali’s. 

Raven stepped inside and cooed as the cool air washed over her. She looked around and saw Tai in the kitchen across the room as well as Ruby and Yang on the couch. Using her hip, she pushed the door shut and lingered there awkwardly. Mostly due to Summer standing in front of her, the wide woman blocking her path for the most part.

“We’re back~” Summer sang out and waddled forward to hug her husband. “Sorry, we were over a little later than expected. Hope you weren’t worried~” She cooed and squeezed Tai tightly.

Tai smiled as he hugged Summer back, almost his entire body sinking into Summer’s soft front. “It’s fine, I hope you had fun?” He asked and slowly retracted from the hug. His eyes switched from Summer to Raven and he froze for a moment. “Both of you I hope?” He asked again and took a step towards Raven, the woman doing the same.

Raven glanced away from Tai, down to the floor, and finally back to him. “Yeah, …it was nice. Summer still seems to have a knack for finding interesting friends.” Raven and Tai chuckled before they fell silent once more. ‘Shit…’ Raven thought to herself. Things between her and Tai were still so strained. She hated it but knew it was something she had to power through. 

Tai took another step forward and hugged Raven. This surprised her but she was quick to return the embrace. It was a tender hug, a gentle squeeze, and most importantly, different than the one he shared with Summer. This was not due to some ill will between the two. Just old feelings that still lingered prevented them from more than this. Still, it was something Raven didn’t expect and wouldn’t let go to waste. She thought back to what Willow told her earlier, to take things one step at a time. Tai felt the same. He was happy to have Raven back in his life, he _wanted_ her back, but he was just afraid he’d be hurt all over again.

The hug slowly ended and Tai wore a small smile. “Well, I need to go out and grab something for dinner. Mind watching the kids for me?” Tai asked before he exited through the front door.

“Welcome back!” Ruby exclaimed and hugged (tackled) Summer. “How was Kali’s, ooh is Blake awake yet?” Ruby asked as she hugged Summer even tighter, nuzzling her face against her mother’s cheek. Ruby was a near spitting image of Summer, their hair was both black and faded to red at the tips, but hers was cut shorter than the older woman’s. Both had shining silver eyes and a similar pale complexion. They were also pretty hefty. If just being friends with Summer led one to size up their clothing, then living under the same roof as her was a death sentence on your waistline. As Ruby matured, she lost the lighting-quick metabolism all children possessed, and quickly packed on the pounds. Plenty of baking with Summer and a new habit of sleeping in were the most to blame. A soft and squishy face, adorable flabby arms that were softer than pillows, and a round belly squished against Summer. 

Summer squeezed Ruby tightly in their hug, the two giggling together. “I didn’t see her, but I’m sure she’s doing just fine.” Summer replied and patted Ruby’s head. “Though what would she have done that makes you wonder if she’s awake?” She asked and looked between Ruby and Yang.

“There was a sale at the old bookstore that just closed down,” Yang replied, the blubbery blonde still on the couch. “She was able to buy an entire series of books for super cheap. Last time we saw her she was reading…for three hours. We haven’t been able to get a response by text so we’re pretty sure she’s out cold.” Yang explained and groaned as she stood up, waddling over to Raven. “So…you had fun?”

“Yeah,” Raven replied curtly. Where relations were strained with Tai, they were also strained with Yang. “How was uh…your afternoon?” She asked and walked further into the living room. Raven had left when Yang was very…very young. Yet when she looked at her now she saw a strong resemblance. Yang had long hair just like Raven but it was a golden blonde like her father’s. They had the same face…minus the differing amount of pudge. Yang clearly had been enjoying Summer’s cooking over the years just like Ruby. 

Yang stretched her flabby arms above her head and groaned. “It was fine. Ruby and I were just watching TV and waiting for dinner. Same old same old.” Yang replied and scratched her belly. A blubbery mass that hung over her waist, far heavier than Raven’s belly. Everything on Yang was bigger than Raven. They both had a similar body type, just different sizes. For now at least. Yang noticed, like everyone, that Raven had been putting on weight. She figured her mom would catch up or surpass her eventually. Though this was her mom so she didn’t really want to spend much, or any, time thinking about how she’d get fat, get bigger boobs, wider hips, and a fat butt. Yang shook her head to dispel the unwanted thoughts. 

“Yang, Raven?” Summer called and broke the silence that had started to settle. “Would you please help with dinner? Ruby and I are making a batch of cookies. I’d be very grateful if you two seasoned the beef tenderloin.” 

“Sure thing,” Yang said and moved to the kitchen as Raven hesitantly followed. “Something wrong? You’re moving slower than me. That’s saying a lot you know?”

Raven stopped in front of the table that held the beef tenderloin and various seasonings. “Well, I’ve never been good at cooking. Haven’t even tried to cook anything in years.” Raven was very well aware her cooking was awful, and being put in charge of the main course was daunting. She looked at over the table and noticed the recipes written on a slip of paper. “Hmm, maybe I can handle this. First it says to add salt and sugar.”

Raven grabbed the sugar and just as she was about to sprinkle it on the meat, the cap fell off and the entire contents of the shaker spilled across the beef tenderloin. 

“Uh, sweet things taste good,” Yang said and forced a smile. She patted Raven’s back reassuringly and brushed the egregious amount of sugar away. “Maybe we add a little extra salt? Counteract the sugar y’know?”

Raven groaned nervously and grabbed the salt shaker. “Ok ok…I’ll just be more careful this ti-“ As Raven gingerly started to spread salt the cap fell off again and now the meat was drowned in salt.

Yang blinked in disbelief. "That will do it.” Yang murmured as she watched Raven bury her face in her hands. “Here let me spread the peppercorns. Maybe the caps are all just loose, see?” Yang grabbed the third shaker and started to spread peppercorns. This time the cap did not fall off and Yang was able to spread the appropriate amount of seasonings. “I’m sure there’s a logical explanation…Alright, I’ll put this in the oven! You can start making the sauce. Super simple, just melt some butter on the stove.”

“I can’t mess that up at least.” Raven sighed and retrieved some butter from the fridge. ‘Jeez, it’s hard to move around in here.’ She thought to herself and maneuvered around the other girls. ‘They take up so much space…how can anyone stand to be so close?’ Raven bumped into Summer and accidentally got nudged by Ruby’s elbow. She was either squished against someone’s blubbery form or having someone else nudge against her.

“Oops sorry, Raven!” Ruby exclaimed as her belly nearly knocked the woman back. “Eheh yeah it takes some time to get used to cooking with us. Big girls in a small room.” Ruby murmured and shimmied past Raven. When it came to Raven, Ruby really didn’t mind her being around. She actually had high hopes that it would make the house even happier. Like her mother, Ruby accepted that things would be awkward for a little while and would stay optimistic and positive through it all. 

Raven finally made it back to the stove and placed the butter in a skillet. “Ok just melt the butter and add some seasoning…it shouldn’t be that hard.” She murmured and twisted the lid to her seasonings. As tight as a vice and nigh impossible to pop open, perfect. As the pan grew hotter the butter quickly melted into a liquid form. Raven slowly twirled it about to avoid any burning and sprinkled some of the herbs into the butter. The lid of the bottle held tightly and she didn’t flood the fan, but for no conceivable reason, the butter ignited. “The fu…?”

“Ooh don’t worry,” Summer said and took the pan from Raven. “Little kitchen fire like this will be easy…to put out…huh?” The hefty chef tilted her head to the side. A few seconds after she took the pan from Raven the fire went out. “That was odd.” Summer lowered the heat and put the pan back on the stove.

The two mothers stared at it for a few seconds before Yang squeezed between them. “I want to test something.” Yang’s pudgy fingers grabbed her mother’s thick wrist and guided it to the handle of the skillet. The second Raven made contact the butter burst into flames once more. Yang pulled the hand back and the fire vanished. “…You really are bad at this mom.”

Raven sighed and stepped back. “This is hopeless. I was never a cook.” Raven moved towards the entrance of the kitchen and glanced back at the three. “I’ll just set the table or something.” 

Summer waddled towards Raven and pulled her into a sudden hug. Her marshmallow-like form almost engulfed the smaller woman, pillowy arms covering her back, and the sheer tightness was enough to make Raven groan. “You still helped us and that’s all that matters! If you’d like I can give Kali a call. We’ll all cook something together sometime!” Summer offered and reassured her friend.

“Ooh if anyone can teach you to cook, it’s Miss Belladonna!” Ruby exclaimed and jumped in excitement. As she landed the kitchen shook and a few plastic spice bottles fell to the floor. “Hehe sorry I got excited…”

Yang chuckled and wrapped her arm around Ruby’s shoulder. “You ALWAYS get excited when Misses B’s cooking gets brought up.” She teased and looked across the kitchen at Raven. She smiled and flashed a thumbs-up, the movement causing her arm to wobble slightly. 

Raven blushed as she was still caught in the hug. One thing she wasn’t used to was being treated so well. It had been far too long. She closed her eyes and returned Summer’s hug albeit with less strength. “Heh, you three are a handful, you know that? But uh…thank you. I’ll take your offer Summer.” Raven said as she slipped free from the hug. “I just hope my next cooking fire doesn’t burn the house down.” She joked and went to set the table.

——

The dinner table was a lively scene with Summer, Ruby, and Yang piling their plates high with beef, bread, and mashed potatoes. Tai and Raven were the only ones with seemingly normal portion sizes. Everyone ate and conversed with each other. Common conversations you’d have with family members ranging from how everyone’s day was and if anyone had plans.

“Ooh Yang and I are going to hang out with Blake and Weiss! Can’t let summer slip by now can we?” Ruby asked and nudged her older sister with a soft elbow. “It took a lot of convincing too,” Ruby added before she stuffed a dinner roll into her mouth.

Yang nodded in agreement. “Blake just wants to sit inside and read all day while Weiss claims she can’t stand the heat. I really think she’s just afraid of getting a sunburn. Pretty sure it would be bad.” Yang chuckled at the thought of her friend glowing as red as a lobster. 

“Just let us know where you plan to go alright?” Tai asked as he took a bite from his beef tenderloin. “This is pretty good.” He murmured and took another bite.

Raven felt her cheeks warm up but she quickly dispelled the unwelcome blush. She normally wasn’t one to be so easily flustered, but it seems that having her lackluster cooking skills complimented was enough to overwhelm that. Suddenly Raven felt a soft arm wrap around her shoulders. She glanced curiously to Yang who sat at her left.

“Y’know dad, Mom here was the one who seasoned that. All on her own.” Yang boasted confidently and shook Raven gently, the action causing her arms to wobble gently. “So yeah if you’re gonna say it’s good maybe just a little louder?”

Summer nodded. “She did a fantastic job! So flavorful and tender.” Summer complimented and took a large bite from an already sizable chunk of meat. “I might need to have her lend a hand next time Kali and I are cooking together. Doesn’t that sound fun Raven?”

“Well…” Raven started and glanced at her plate. “Yeah, I suppose I could lend a hand. Just don’t stick me with something too important ok. Anyone can get lucky.” Raven spoke calmly and continued to eat from her plate. She was happy she hadn’t ruined the meal. “And I’m glad you liked it, Tai.”

Summer giggled. “Oh come now don’t be so modest. You did wonderful.” Summer insisted and looked at Raven’s nearly empty plate. “You know you can help yourself to more? You eat just like Tai. Hardly anything at all.” Summer shook her head before she placed two more pieces of beef tenderloin, an extra dinner roll, and a heavy lump of mashed potatoes. “All better!”

Ruby, Yang, and even Tai laughed at this. They all knew this as normal Summer behavior. The woman never let a single plate past her without adding food to it. Sure she was very fat on her own part, but she would never hoard food to herself. If anything she’d try to get many to eat as much or more than her. It was the primary reason Raven had been packing on the pounds since she arrived. 

Raven forced a smile. “Thanks, Summer.” She said and grabbed her fork. If she ever wanted to get up from this table then she’d have to clear all this food. So she set to work with the potatoes first as they took up the most room. Salty, buttery, and fluffy Raven ate one forkful after the other at a steady pace. The starchy side dish quickly filled her belly, but this wouldn’t stop the woman from powering through. Raven undid the button to her pants which resulted in her belly surging forward to rest heavily in her lap. It also brought a sigh of relief from her lips as she caressed the orb of fat. ‘How does anyone do this?’ 

Summer, Ruby, and Yang all seemed to be handling their food with complete ease. Bite after bite, hardly stopping even for a gulp of air. It was both fascinating and terrifying. Still Raven knew wasting food wasn’t a good look so she began to cut her meat up before stuffing it into the dinner rolls. She hoped it would make the process quicker and easier, but still, her stuffed belly protested with every other bite. ‘I really can’t believe this tastes so good. Did Summer make a new one while I was setting the table?’ Raven thought and took another bite. ‘No, no way she could do that so fast.’ Raven slowly progressed through the final bits of her food, just as the tubby trio had finished their second helpings. 

“Alright, who wants pie?!” Summer exclaimed and clapped her hands together excitedly which caused her belly to bounce and arms to jiggle. “It was a little surprise I whipped up last minute.” Summer waddled into the kitchen to retrieve the pie as the table was met with mixed reactions.

“None for me,” Tai replied and picked up his empty plate. “I’ll get a head start on the dishes though.” He added and tussled Ruby’s hair, his daughter smiling and playing swatting at his hands. Tai didn’t do the same to Yang as the last time resulted in first degree burns on his hand. Everyone was well aware of Yang’s “spontaneous” reaction to having her hair messed with. Finally, he rested his hand on Raven’s shoulder. Such a brief touch, a gentle squeeze, and then it ended. 

Raven’s lips curled into a small, unnoticeable, smile. “I’ll pass too. You girls are a league above me when it comes to eating.” She chuckled before a quarter of an apple pie was placed in front of her. “Hey, I-“ Raven sniffed the air and was treated to the light, warm aroma of apples and cinnamon. “Guess I can eat a few bites.” 

“You’d be missing out if you didn’t.” Yang chimed in and dropped a heavy scoop of ice cream on top of her pie, the frozen addition impacting with enough force to eject the pie’s filling across the plate. There was a purpose to this however as Yang used her spoon to mix the pie and ice cream together. 

Ruby nodded so frantically that her chins waggled. “Yep! Mom’s pie is second only to her cookies! Though she did make cookie pie once for my birthday and that was probably my best birthday ever.”

“I do my best.” Summer replied as Tai sat next to her once more. She smiled in a manner that portrayed a somewhat spoiled and knowing manner. As if she expected she knew exactly what was about to happen. Summer let out a quiet squeal of excitement as Tai picked up a fork, scooped up a sizable bite of pie, and held it before Summer’s lips. “Ahh~” Summer cooed and graciously accepted the pie. “Thank you, Tai, ~”

Raven swore she felt her eye twitch. This was just too much to bear with a straight face. The emotions churning in her chest were…complex. It wasn’t outright jealousy as Raven never enjoyed eating. She saw eating as simply that. That didn’t mean she avoided treating herself with something sweet but this! It was agitating the way Tai so willingly fed Summer. The supple housewife was clearly spoiled rotten. Raven just shook her head and took a bite of pie. “This is pretty good.” She murmured and continued eating at a normal pace.

Ruby and Yang were the first to finish their desserts and took their dishes into the kitchen. With a few words, they went off to their rooms for the night. Raven finished her section of the pie soon after but lingered at the table. Her right hand moved to her stomach and traced small circles across its surface. The left covered her mouth to stifle a burp. Another night, another family meal and Raven sat there as usual feeling stuffed. Her tongue dabbed some remnants of cinnamon from her lip as she continued to rub her belly. The lump of fat filled her lap all the way to her knees while the sides gently drooped over the edges of her plump thighs. Raven felt one of these meals would be enough to get it to droop over her knees eventually. The thought was enough to pull a low groan from her throat before making her stand up. This only caused her gut to drop and jiggle, even swaying with her steps.

“Raven?” Summer asked. “If you’d be willing to wait for a second, we can all go to bed together.” She suggested and heaved herself from her chair which groaned in relief as the oppressive weight no longer burdened it. 

This woman truly had a kindness paralleled by no other. The softness of her figure was nothing to compare against that of her soul. Accepting when Raven showed up, nothing but sweet and kind every day, and even went the extra mile to ensure Raven ate enough…of course, that last part might be taken to excess.

Raven, Summer, and Tai made their way to the master bedroom. In a rather unusual manner, Summer was quick to strip from her clothes and squeeze into her pajamas. A matching pair of top and bottom colored red and decorated with little Ursa Major heads and the words, “Mama Bear,” inscribed and stretched across the front. Once changed she plopped onto the corner of the bed and shut her eyes. 

“Hey Summer?” Tai asked and poked Summer’s belly gently. “You kinda took my spot.” He murmured and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

Summer smiled from the poke but didn’t move an inch. “Mm but I just got comfy. Maybe take the middle tonight, please?” Summer asked and opened one eye. She saw Tai’s face and knew he didn’t have the strength, emotional or physical, to make her move. 

Raven watched Tai shrug and take the middle spot in the bed. This roused a light sensation of nervousness in her chest as she just removed her pants. She had always slept in just a t-shirt and panties. Now it just felt awkward. Though Raven had enough energy to pull pants off, not put them on. So she took the left most spot on the bed and got settled. It was then that she noticed Tai was facing her. “Tai-“ Raven tried to speak but was cut off.

“Thank you for helping the girls with dinner. As I said, you’re more than welcome to stay as long as you aren’t a bum.” Tai looked at Raven in the eyes. His gaze was sincere but still some sort of wall there that seemed to block Raven. After a few seconds, he shifted his position to face Summer and soon fell asleep.

Raven didn’t respond. She didn’t have anything to say. So with that, she closed her eyes and quickly felt herself drift off into sleep. 

END PART ONE


End file.
